


How to embarrass yourself in front of your colleagues

by Grinedel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinedel/pseuds/Grinedel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter never told the Avengers he was dating Wade Wilson but they MIGHT have already guessed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to embarrass yourself in front of your colleagues

It was 6 am when a bleary eyed Peter walked -well, wobbled- in the Avengers meeting room, holding a cup of strong coffee. Who the hell had called a meeting THIS early? How could Steve be this alert at such an ungodly hour?  
Peter did not even notice the stares and amused smirk of his colleagues as he slumped in a seat.  
“Nice outfit Spidey” laughed Clint.  
Peter looked down briefly. Oh yeah, he had just grabbed the first clothes he found. Which happened to be Wade’s customized deadpool hoodie and pants. What a wonderful way to start the day. Peter blushed and spent the rest of the meeting hiding behind his cup, half-listening to Cap’s speech.

 

*************************

 

Humming softly, Peter strapped himself in his seat on the Quinjet, in a particularly good mood after this morning ‘workout’ with Wade.  
“Wolverine will be joining us on the mission” announced Tony, boarding the plane with the mutant behind him.  
Logan paused and sniffed the air, then turned sharply to Peter, who smiled and waved awkwardly.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me, bub. You absolutely REEK of that ding-dong mercenary!” Wolverine said as he sat as far away from the spider as he could.  
Peter could swear his face would be permanently red from embarrassment. 

 

*************************

Peter was running some equations with Tony in the Tower’s lab, while Sam, Bruce and Clint were making trick arrows at the table next to them. Peter froze when his mobile started ringing, the sound of Nicki Minaj’s Anaconda loud and clear in the room. Peter fumbled with the device before managing to answer it.  
“Hey babe, can I call you later?”  
BABY BOY I DID IT I MADE THE PERFECT TACO! PREPARE YOURSELF IT’S TACO NIGHT  
Peter cringed as Wade’s loud voice could surely be heard by everyone in a four mile radius. Not to mention Clint was in hysterics. 

 

**************************

The Avengers were rounding up the last surviving Skrulls, ready to hand them over to S.H.I.E.L.D. when Peter felt two massive arms circling his waist and the familiar weight of Wade’s chin resting on his shoulder.  
“Nice job Baby boy I bet you’re up for a good relaxing massage right now, eh” the mercenary leered at him, and very suggestively ran his hand as low as Peter would let him and bit his neck through the spandex.  
Carol made a fake disgusted face while Nat took a picture. Peter was doomed.

 

*******************************

Wade and Peter were curled around each other on the sofa in the Tower’s living room. James, Wanda and Vision, chatting at the bar, were ignoring them the best they could.  
And when Wade bit his earlobe, coaxing a deep groan from the smaller man and prompting the three Avengers from leaving the room, Peter found that he was not embarrassed at all.


End file.
